


I Can Show You the World, But I'm Sure You Own a Mirror

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Evie gets ridiculously flirty when she's sleepy. Mal has learned this firsthand.





	I Can Show You the World, But I'm Sure You Own a Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal was never a one for curfews. On the Isle of the Lost, there was no one in the entirety of that living, breathing prison who could tell her what to do, when to be off the streets and back within the crumbling walls of her castle. No one but Maleficent, except for the fact that in her eyes a broken curfew was less a child’s crime and more a chance to bestow rare brownie points. The later, the better. Mal learned that early on, upon time and time again finding her way home in the deep A.M. hours while her mother demanded “And just where have  _you_  been all night?!” with her sharp words dulled by a devilishly impressed smile.  
  
The same could be said for Auradon Prep, where Mal’s propensity for altogether ignoring curfew was oddly well-received thanks to her status as the best artist in school. Free reign of the art rooms was given to her very early on, with a starry-eyed Fairy Godmother envisioning a day in the near future when Mal would go on to paint royal portraits, make her colorful marks on Auradon’s history. Be good for goodness sake.  
  
So Mal’s sketchbook and her shadow were her only company after leaving the art room one morning at nearly four a.m. She had always been a bit of a night owl, so sleepy eyes and a foggy head were not an issue for her, it was the prominent aching of her neck and shoulders and the heaviness of her body in general that were the problems with art all-nighters. She could shower in the morning (the later part of the morning), so all she was looking forward to now was dropping her sketchbook to the floor of her room, changing in the dark, and letting her head hit the pillow so her sore body could have a well-deserved rest wrapped in warm sheets and soft pajamas.  
  
Evie, on the other hand, was the opposite of Mal. Evie would gladly throw down any day with Her Majesty Queen Aurora over rights to the term “Sleeping Beauty”. Evie was never the victim of shoulder aches and sore necks, for as hard as she herself worked on school and fashion, her beauty sleep was Priority Number One. So Mal had to do a double-take when she opened her bedroom door and saw Evie at the desk, a teeny tiny lamp the only light in the room. A defining Evie feature was always her seductive eyes, smokey with mascara and often half-lidded with charm. Four a.m. Evie had half-lidded eyes for a vastly different reason, but still seductive nonetheless.  
  
“Evie?” Mal shut the door behind her and spoke her name tentatively, like words would break the illusion that had to be taking place and Evie would simply disappear.  
  
But it was no illusion. Chemistry textbook and notebook open in front of her, Evie sat slumped over a bit to the side, elbow on the desk and head propped in her hand as she faced the door.  
  
“Hi cutie,” she flashed a snow white smile.  
  
Mal came close to the desk and set her sketchbook down.  
  
“Do you know how late it is? Why are you still up?” she asked.  
  
Evie blinked several times, as if unsure of the answer herself.  
  
“Oh…lost track of time,” she murmured. “Just studying. Test tomorrow.”  
  
“You mean test today,” Mal pointed out the time.  
  
“No, test tomorrow,” Evie smiled another smile and shook her head before blinking quickly again.  
  
She seemed to realize how close Mal was, reaching a hand out to close her fingers around the hem of Mal’s shirt, hanging on to her.  
  
“You’re up late too,” Evie said.  
  
Mal studied her face for a second, suddenly thinking the smile Evie wore looked uncharacteristically silly and ditzy.  
  
“I just left the art room,” Mal explained. She never took her eyes off of Evie, continuing to study her features and trace the odd shape of her Cheshire Cat grin. “Sketching and painting.”  
  
“You’re such an amazing artist, M. Why don’t you paint a picture of you and I together?”  
  
Mal frowned. Glanced off to the side and replayed that back in her head before looking once more to Evie.  
  
_“What?”_  she said in astonished confusion.  
  
Evie tugged on Mal’s shirt, pulling her closer.  
  
“Your name should be Ariel, because we mermaid for each other,” she breathed in her raspy voice.  
  
“…Oh geez, you’re delirious,” Mal rolled her eyes and understood.  
  
Poor Evie’s head was spun with the toll of an all-nighter, all sorts of jumbled and nonsensical thoughts slipping from her dazed brain and through her lips.  
  
“Am not,” Evie giggled cutely and let go of Mal’s shirt to playfully swat at her arm.  
  
Mal watched Evie bat her eyelashes in a way she’d witnessed time and time again, just never been on the receiving end of.  
  
“Come on Evie, you have to get to bed,” Mal put her hands around Evie’s shoulders, trying to shake her into a more alert state of mind.  
  
“Your castle or mine?” Evie wondered, dumb smile twisting into something more flirtatious.  
  
“No castles E, just beds. Come on, time to sleep.”  
  
Mal hoped to get Evie to her feet, but her best friend stubbornly wouldn’t cooperate or budge.  
  
“I still have some studying to do. It’s fine Mal, I’ll wake up,” Evie insisted. “I’ll just do like Peter Pan and think happy thoughts. You’d be one of mine.”  
  
More batting of the eyes. More rolling of Mal’s.  
  
“You realize you have school in a few hours, right E?”  
  
“Mm, and I bet I could learn all sorts of things about you,” Evie rested her chin in her hand, gazing up at Mal with her starry, sleepy eyes.  
  
“Let’s learn how soft your pillow is,” Mal gave another fruitless try at pulling Evie to her feet. “Evie, quit fighting me.”  
  
“What can I say?” Evie shrugged. “You’re a girl worth fighting for.”  
  
Mal sighed, and gave up to brush stray strands of sapphire from Evie’s face.  
  
“You’re so sleepy,” she said sympathetically.  
  
“And dopey, and bashful, and happy,” Evie laughed, leaning her head into Mal’s touch. “All because of the girl of my dreams.”  
  
“If I’m the girl of your dreams you must be having nightmares,” Mal grimly mumbled.  
  
She cast her eyes across the room to their beds, and the alarm clocks sitting on their nightstands. Evie would hate it and herself come the brighter side of morning when she realized how she’d sacrificed her all-important beauty sleep. So Mal considered a meet-in-the-middle arrangement, thinking that if she could at least get Evie up from the desk she stood a better chance of coaxing her into sleep.  
  
“Okay, how about you just change into your pajamas?” Mal offered.  
  
“Oh, you know what would look good on me? You.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Mal sarcastically said. “Will you do it for me? Just go get comfortable.”  
  
“M, I’d do anything to you…I mean, _for_  you,” Evie finally stood up, giving Mal a wink.  
  
“Again, I’m sure.”  
  
She almost breathed a sigh of relief when Evie disappeared into the bathroom. One part down, one to go. For Evie’s sake, Mal really hoped her best friend wouldn’t remember any of this in the morning. She abandoned her sketchbook at the desk and shuffled across the room, turning down the covers on Evie’s bed and fluffing her pillows. On a more selfish note, Mal herself was tired, and didn’t want to waste her time screwing around with Evie.  
  
…Oh, for a better choice of words.  
  
Evie and her drowsy aura returned to the bedroom in a glimmering satin nightgown, giving Mal a kittenish twirl that—on a less graceful sleep-deprived girl—would’ve sent her stumbling into something.  
  
“You like?” Evie questioned, slinking over to Mal.  
  
“I do. But I’d like it a lot more if it was tucked under these covers,” Mal held the sheets aside for Evie to crawl into.  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really, Evie. Look, you get into your bed, I’ll get into mine, we’ll close our eyes, and fall asleep. And if you want, we can talk about your lack of a filter later. Much, much later after we’re very, very well-rested.”  
  
Evie seemed to puzzle it over, her brow furrowing cutely in thought.  
  
“Alright, but only because you’re  _so_  nice to listen to. I always knew you’d get me into bed someday.”  
  
Mal was certain her cheeks knew better than to blush on her, so she flat-out ignored the existence of the warm flush creeping over her face and concentrated instead on bundling Evie up comfortably. It was instant, the very second her head fell to the pillow her glazed chocolate eyes drifted down, and down. Mal looked on as every few seconds Evie would fight her eyes back to attention with a sharp inhale of breath, not done enjoying the view standing protectively over her.  
  
“Mal…” Evie lost the fight, and when her eyes fluttered closed again, they stayed closed. “…I wish you were Cinderella.”  
  
“Why is that?” Mal once more smoothed Evie’s hair back and out of her face.  
  
“…Because I’d love to see your dress disappear at midnight.”  
  
For whatever the reason, that one brought the tiniest of chuckles out of Mal. Or maybe it was just the endearing sereneness of Evie, the sheer softness of her.  
  
“You have a million of them, don’t you?” Mal laughed quietly.  
  
It took a strange and unexpected pit stop, but Mal was back on track with her plans to drop her sketchbook, change in the dark, let her head hit the pillow so her body could have a well-deserved rest. The lamp at the desk was her last pit stop, shining out dimly as Mal closed and stacked Evie’s Chemistry things.  
  
“…Night, Mal.”  
  
The voice was a heartbreakingly angelic whisper, and the light was clicked off.  
  
“Goodnight, Evie.”


End file.
